


Nova Terra

by Arymura



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 11,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5455589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arymura/pseuds/Arymura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Essa historia se passa entre o episodio Resolutions e segue um rumo diferente ao do episodio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Mais um dia começa nessa nova Terra, Chakotay está fazendo nosso café da manhã novamente. Estamos aqui há poucos dias, mas após aquela tempestade em que perdi tudo, eu comecei a enxergar esse lugar como um novo lar... Pelo menos não estou sozinha, Chakotay tem me apoiado muito, além de que, ele cozinha muito bem._

— Kathryn — diz Chakotay —, nosso café da manhã está pronto, não demore, pois vai esfriar.

 

Kathryn levanta de sua mesa e se dirige a cozinha, agradecendo em pensamento pela comida de Chakotay ser melhor do que a de Neelix.

 

— Chakotay, parece que temos um banquete hoje?

  
— Tivemos uma colheita farta — responde ele.

 

Kathryn se senta e começa a comer. Por um instante, ao olhar para seu companheiro de exílio, ela se lembra de suas refeições ao lado de Mark, seu noivo. Uma dor de saudade tomou seu peito, mas, ao mesmo tempo, também uma felicidade por poder ter um pouco daquele passado de volta, desfrutando uma refeição normal, sem as formalidades exigidas de um capitão.

 

Após a refeição, Chakotay retorna aos projetos de expansão do seu novo lar, e Kathryn decide ajudá-lo.

 

— Teremos novos cômodos na nossa casa? — Kathryn pergunta com um olhar intrigado.

  
— Sim, talvez antes do que esperávamos, pois pretendo construir também uma estufa. — Chakotay sorri com orgulho de seus desenhos.

  
— Já está se preparando para o inverno? — ela comenta surpresa.

  
— Não sabemos com certeza como são as estações nesse planeta, e após aquela tempestade, penso que tudo é possível.

  
— É verdade. — Kathryn se senta em um banco, com um olhar preocupado. — Melhor estarmos prevenidos.

  
— Aquele dia foi muito difícil. — Chakotay senta-se ao lado dela. — Kathryn, tive tanto receio de não lhe encontrar — Chakotay diz com um olhar triste — e, no dia seguinte, descobrir que tudo havia sido destruído foi terrível, mas você nunca foi de se abater por qualquer problema.

 

Kathryn sente a angústia das lembranças daquele dia se esvair com as palavras de Chakotay. Por alguns momentos, há um silêncio entre os dois; a lembrança sobre aquela noite em que Chakotay contou sobre uma "lenda de seu povo" volta à mente de Kathryn constantemente.

 

— Podíamos fazer um piquenique amanhã, quem sabe no lago que avistamos alguns dias atrás? — Chakotay pergunta, tentando alegrar o momento.

  
— Creio que será interessante... — responde Kathryn com um brilho nos olhos de quem anseia por algo.

 

Nesta noite, enquanto Kathryn lê um livro, Chakotay desenha os projetos para sua estufa.

 

 — Kathryn, você tem um minuto?

  
— Claro! — Ela olha para ele interessada em saber o que ele tanto desenhava. — Achei que você nunca fosse me chamar!

  
— Como não? Eu preciso que a capitão aprove meu projeto! — Chakotay e Kathryn riem como se toda a formalidade de títulos fosse uma besteira que leram em uma revista.

 

Depois de algumas horas discutindo melhorias no projeto da estufa, Kathryn se larga numa poltrona.

 

— Quem pensaria que depois de toda aquela perseguição no quadrante _Alpha_ , nós terminaríamos juntos num planeta distante, discutindo projetos de uma estufa. Isso é tão inacreditável, que se alguém me contasse, eu nunca levaria a sério!

 

Chakotay senta-se ao seu lado e se acomoda na poltrona.

  
— Realmente, eu não acreditaria. Não naquela época em que exista tanto ódio em mim. Agora me parece melhor viver aqui do que em busca de uma vingança eterna...

 

Kathryn se vira em direção a ele com um olhar calmo e sereno, um sorriso discreto em seus lábios, enquanto se perde em devaneios.

  
— No que tanto pensa, Kathryn? — questiona Chakotay, interrompendo os pensamentos dela.

— Eu até perguntaria se você está preocupada com algo, mas eu fui seu comandante tempo suficiente para saber que essa sua expressão não é de preocupação.

 

Kathryn fica desconcertada.

 

— O que há? — insiste Chakotay. — Quem sabe eu não possa ajudar?

   
— Não é nada — responde rapidamente Kathryn —, eu só estava pensando em... Ah, esqueci o que eu estava pensando.

  
— Tudo bem, quando você quiser me contar, eu estarei aqui para ouvi-la. — Chakotay pega as mãos de Kathryn. — Eu sempre estarei.

 

Kathryn se levanta, mas com suas mãos ainda entre as de Chakotay.

  
— Acho melhor irmos dormir, amanhã temos um piquenique, não é? — diz Kathryn, respirando fundo.

  
— É... Talvez seja melhor. — Chakotay solta às mãos de Kathryn. — Boa noite.


	2. Chapter 2

Um novo dia amanhece, Chakotay está preparando os itens para o piquenique. Kathryn acorda e decide ficar um pouco mais na cama, não ter preocupações com horários e turnos a faz querer relaxar um pouco mais. Um odor peculiar começa a invadir o seu quarto, um cheiro que ela achava que nunca mais iria sentir. Kathryn pega seu roupão e vai até a porta da cozinha.

—Bom dia Kathryn — fala Chakotay ainda de costas.— Eu tentei fazer uma surpresa, mas acho que falhei.

— Eu reconheceria este cheiro a anos-luz de distância. — Kathryn se senta à mesa e, com o olhar de um cachorro pedindo carinho, implora: —Eu posso experimentar um pouco?

—Era só para o nosso piquenique, mas tome um pouco. — Chakotay entrega uma xícara cheia a Kathryn.

— Como você conseguiu esse café?

— Eu pedi a Tuvok que colocasse ele nos itens que nos enviaram, assim se você esquecesse não ficaria sem. Hoje,mexendo em algumas caixas,eu os encontrei.

Kathryn bebe um gole, um misto de felicidade e euforia corre pelo seu corpo. Ela sempre gostou de café, mas esse era um dos últimos cafés não sintetizados que beberia pelo resto de sua vida, sendo assim, cada gole era especial e único.

— Quando terminar, podemos ir, nossa cesta já está pronta! — Chakotay apressa Kathryn.

Kathryn termina sua xícara e vai até seu quarto trocar de roupa. Neste meio tempo, ela pensa que nunca fez um piquenique com Mark, sempre estavam tão ocupados que não sobrava tempo.E agora nunca mais terão tempo para isso.

Após se arrumar, ela encontra Chakotay já do lado de fora da casa.

— Você está linda, Kathryn — ele balbucia as palavras.

Kathryn cora. Os dois seguem pela trilha em direção ao lago, quando Kathryn diz:  
— Esse lugar lembra tanto a Terra, que não estranharia encontrar alguns coelhos correndo por aí.

— Seria ótimo, teríamos um bom jantar.

Kathryn ri.

— De fato, mas eu me contentaria até com uma galinha ou um peixe.

Os dois começam a rir e logo chegam até o lago. Kathryn estende um lençol na grama improvisando uma toalha, enquanto Chakotay abre a cesta e arruma o café da manhã.

— Não é muita coisa, mas pelo menos podemos aproveitar a paisagem — ele argumenta.

— Tudo está ótimo! — retruca Kathryn, já se servindo de outra xícara de café.

Os dois tomam café da manhã conversando sobre a estufa e sobre quem sabe, talvez um dia, construir um barco. Após o café ambos se deitam sobre a toalha, e olhando para o céu Chakotay diz:

— Kathryn, estive pensando que eu nunca me senti tão bem quanto agora, ao seu lado — ele diz de supetão.

Kathryn fica em silêncio sem saber o que dizer. Ela também se sente muito bem ao lado dele, mesmo distante de casa, de sua nave e tripulação. Há algo em Chakotay que a conforta e a faz querer ficar perto, mas neste momento ela não sabe como dizer o que sente. Kathryn vira-se para Chakotay olha em seus olhos e pensa:

Já estamos há tanto tempo aqui. Eu sei que aqui nossas patentes não valem nada, mas ele é meu comandante! Nós não podemos ter nada, mas eu me sinto tão bem ao seu lado... Não posso ter me apaixonado...

— Eu não sei como seria se você não estivesse aqui — Chakotay continua a falar. — Este local isolado é muito mais bonito com você junto a mim.

Kathryn continua olhando fixamente para Chakotay sem dizer uma palavra. Seu coração bate forte. Chakotay coloca uma de suas mãos no rosto dela. 

Kathryn fecha seus olhos e diz:

— Eu... eu também gosto de estar com você, mesmo distante do resto do universo — ela murmura, enquanto Chakotay desliza a mão para o pescoço dela.

— Kathryn, eu...

— Por favor, não diga mais nada. — Kathryn põe a mão nos lábios de Chakotay.

Chakotay segura à mão de Kathryn, tirando-a de sua boca, ela estava fria e tentava não tremer.

— Eu estou apaixonado por você — diz Chakotay —, não há nada que eu possa fazer contra isso. Todo esse tempo naquela nave eu admirei sua força e seus princípios. E mesmo sendo tão forte, você nunca deixou de amparar qualquer um dos tripulantes daquela nave,fossem eles da federação ou maquis. E aqui conheci uma Kathryn um pouco diferente, sem todas as responsabilidades de capitão, uma mulher doce e ainda assim forte, com todas as qualidades que eu sempre admirei. E foi aí que tive a confirmação que não apaixonei pela capitão Janeway, e sim pela Kathryn.

Kathryn abre os olhos e respira fundo.

— Chakotay,nós não podemos...

Chakotay a beija, seus lábios apertam os de Kathryn, ela não oferece resistência e retribuiu o beijo, solta seu corpo no chão ainda com os lábios unidos aos dele. Após o beijo os dois passam um longo tempo se olhando, tentando descobrir o que fazer. 

Eu achei que nunca mais sentiria o amor de um homem — Kathryn pensa. 

Chakotay torna a beijá-la, suas mãos deslizam pelo pescoço dela, eles rolam pelo chão sem pensar em mais nada.

O céu escurece e uma nova tempestade se forma. Kathryn e Chakotay, perdidos entre carícias, não percebem o perigo a sua volta, e uma ventania forte e arredia começa a se formar. Tudo que estava sobre a toalha de piquenique começa a ser lançado pelos ares, só assim Chakotay percebe o que está acontecendo.

— Kathryn, veja o tempo! Acho que teremos outra tempestade. Precisamos ir para casa.

Chakotay levanta rapidamente, dá a mão a Kathryn e a ajuda se levantar. Os dois correm pela mata, os trovões se tornam ensurdecedores. 

Perto da saída da floresta, uma árvore recebe um raio e cai bloqueando o caminho. Kathryn consegue passar antes da árvore cair, mas Chakotay não. Ao tentar passar por cima do tronco da árvore,ele fere sua perna num galho. Kathryn o auxilia até chegar a casa, em segurança. 

— Está doendo muito? — Kathryn limpa o ferimento com um pouco de água, havia muito sangue misturado a pequenas lascas de madeiras. Enquanto ela limpa, Chakotay finge não sentir dor.

— Eu estou bem. — Chakotay tenta se levantar e cai sentado novamente.

— Não se mexa, eu vou cuidar desse machucado. Seria tudo mais fácil com o Doutor aqui, ele resolveria isso em um minuto! — Kathryn rasga um pedaço do seu vestido e faz um torniquete.

A tempestade piora do lado de fora da casa, Kathryn ajuda Chakotay a deitar em sua cama.

— Você precisa descansar para ficar bem, durma um pouco — diz Kathryn preocupada com o ferimento, depois se levanta, mas Chakotay a segura pela mão.

— Fique aqui comigo, por favor, esta tempestade parece-me mais destruidora que as outras. Talvez seja melhor ficarmos juntos?

— Só por isso você quer que eu fique? — responde Kathryn, sentando-se novamente na cama.

— Claro que não, mas eu precisava te convencer de alguma forma. — Chakotay ri da situação, um pouco envergonhado.

Kathryn se aproxima de Chakotay e toca seu rosto.

— Então me diga... Por qual razão você quer que eu fique? — Kathryn solta seus cabelos.

— Porque eu quero que esta noite você saiba o quanto eu a amo — diz Chakotay enquanto a beija.


	3. Chapter 3

O dia se inicia e a tempestade acaba; um chiado invade o silêncio da casa, Kathryn acorda com o barulho, pega seu robe e vai em direção aos comunicadores; ao se aproximar, escuta uma voz conhecida:

 

— Capitão Janeway? Aqui é Tuvok, você consegue me ouvir?

 

— Sim, Tuvok, eu posso ouvi-lo — diz Kathryn, e Chakotay adentra na sala sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

 

— Nós conseguimos a cura para a doença com os Vidiians. Estamos prontos para transportá-los a bordo assim que vocês puderem.

 

— Tuvok, nos dê algumas horas para organizarmos as coisas que gostaríamos de transportar para a nave e, por favor, avise ao Doutor que Chakotay está com um ferimento na perna. — Kathryn olha para Chakotay, pálida e perdida.

 

— Ok, Capitão, aguardo seu contato.

 

Kathryn se levanta, vai em direção de Chakotay e sentasse ao seu lado.

 

Chakotay está calado e pensativo, apesar da excelente notícia recebida há poucos segundos, ele parece desnorteado, por isso Kathryn decide interromper o silêncio incômodo.

 

— Chakotay…

 

— Não se preocupe, Capitão, eu nunca falarei sobre nada do que aconteceu aqui.

 

— Não me chame assim ainda. — Kathryn passa a mão nos cabelos de Chakotay e levanta seu rosto. — Vamos aproveitar esses últimos momentos juntos. — Kathryn beija-o, intensamente, tentando fazê-lo esquecer do que lhe espera.

 

— Kathryn, eu te amo, mas sei as normas que devemos seguir, quando voltarmos àquela nave eu prometo respeitá-las! Não pela Federação, mas por você, pois sei o quanto tudo isso é importante para ti.

 

Kathryn o encara, querendo dizer que não se importava com nada disso, mas seria uma enorme mentira. Sentindo a dor da perda, lágrimas escorrem dos seus olhos.

 

— Essa será a última vez que estaremos juntos como amantes, por favor, vamos aproveitar quanto pudermos? — Kathryn beija-o novamente, tentando interromper aquelas palavras dolorosas sobre o futuro.

 

Chakotay a abraça, levanta-se e a segura pelas mãos.

 

— Me ajude a separar as coisas que iremos levar do nosso quarto.

 

Enquanto encaixotam tudo aquilo, que pertencia ao que aprenderam a chamar de lar, os dois tentam lidar com a nova tempestade, dessa vez dentro de seus âmagos.

 

Havia uma incerteza sobre aquela decisão, a vontade dizia para não retornarem a nave, mas a razão não os deixavam esquecer das cento e quarenta vidas que dependiam deles.

 

Kathryn tentava fazer o seu melhor. Reger uma nave perdida, num quadrante desconhecido e dividida entre tripulações da Federação e Maquis não era um trabalho fácil. Há pouco tempo, Chakotay agia como se pudesse se amotinar a qualquer momento, entretanto, agora era outro homem. Era um fardo pesado continuar no comando, mas ela se orgulhava da bravura de cada um daqueles que, todos os dias, lutavam para sobreviver. E por isso não podia abandoná-los, mesmo que lhe custasse sua felicidade.

 

— Querida, o que mais você quer que eu guarde?

 

— Pare um pouco e sente-se aqui comigo.

 

Chakotay obedece prontamente, como se já estivesse de volta ao serviço.

 

— Ei, relaxe um instante, eles podem esperar um pouquinho.

 

Kathryn se aninha nos braços de Chakotay, enquanto ele afaga seu cabelo.

 

— Do que adianta essa delonga, você não pode ser minha.

 

— Eu ainda sou sua.

 

Ela o beija com ardor, e ele se rende, deixando as preocupações de lado. Enquanto a Voyager os espera, eles trocam suas últimas carícias, em total cumplicidade.

 

Algumas horas depois, tudo está separado para o transporte, Kathryn ajuda Chakotay a fechar seu uniforme, coloca o comunicador no peito dele e no seu. Quando ela iria tocá-lo, Chakotay segura sua mão, lhe dá um último beijo, então olha em seus olhos e diz:

 

— Estou pronto, Capitão.

 

Kathryn se entristece por um momento.

 

— Tuvok, estamos prontos...


	4. Chapter 4

De volta a nave, os dias passam calmamente, mas a tripulação percebe algo diferente em Chakotay.

 

No refeitório, Paris senta-se à mesa com B’elanna e Harry e diz:

 

— Vocês repararam que desde o comandante voltou, ele tem estado muito calado? Não compareceu mais as nossas noites de jogatina no  _ holodeck _ , não faz mais suas refeições com a tripulação…

 

— Sim, eu reparei — diz B’elanna  — e perguntei a ele o que estava acontecendo, mas ele diz que não há nada de errado. Talvez seja algum daqueles rituais indígenas.

 

— Será que este ritual inclui sacrifício? Pois ele parece estar pronto para isso.

 

Pouco depois, Chakotay chega ao refeitório, serve-se e senta-se isolado, comendo lentamente, parecendo perdido em algum pensamento.

 

— Por um instante, eu achei que era Tuvok que tinha chegado ao refeitório, mas, não, Tuvok está bem ali e parece mais animado que o comandante — diz Paris em tom de ironia.

 

B’elanna levanta-se e vai e até Chakotay.

 

— Comandante, nós lutamos por muito tempo juntos contra os Cardassianos, e desde que você salvou minha vida, eu nunca saí do seu lado. Eu sei que tem algo de errado acontecendo — indaga B’elanna.

 

— Não está acontecendo nada, eu já disse. Posso ter uma refeição em paz?  — responde ele rispidamente.

 

— Todos estão comentando desse seu novo comportamento, você sempre foi próximo a tripulação, agora se isola feito um animal ferido pronto para morrer! — B’elanna bate os punhos cerrados na mesa.

 

Chakotay se levanta visivelmente irritado.

 

— Vá embora!

 

— Mas, Comandante…

 

— Se você disser mais uma palavra, eu vou considerar isso uma insubordinação. Você quer passar alguns dias em uma cela?

B’elanna dá as costas ao comandante e retorna a sua mesa, Harry e Paris não conseguem conter os risos. 

 

— Obrigado por me fazer perder o apetite! — Chakotay resmunga e sai do refeitório.

 

— Eu vou atrás dele! — Ela se levanta, mas Paris segura seu braço.

 

— B’elanna, não faça isso, vamos almoçar, logo temos que voltar para os nossos postos.


	5. Chapter 5

 

Chakotay vai para seu quarto, queria relaxar um pouco, mas as palavras de B’elanna não saem de sua cabeça.

 

_Será que todos estão comentando mesmo? E se eles desconfiarem de algo? Janeway me odiaria por isso..._

 

Ele pega seu conjunto medicinal e estende no chão, dentro do couro enrolado há uma asa de melro-preto, uma pedra de rio com um antigo símbolo de cura chamado _CHAH-mooz-ee_ gravado e um _Akoonah_ , um dispositivo utilizado para ajudar nas visões.

 

Enquanto toca o _Akoonah_ e concentra o olhar na pedra, ele recita mentalmente as seguintes palavras:

 

_Estamos longe dos locais sagrados de nossos avós._

_Estamos longe dos ossos do nosso povo._

_Mas talvez haja um ser poderoso que me aceite e me dê as respostas que procuro._

 

Em um dia normal, isso seria o suficiente para Chakotay conseguir se conectar com seu guia animal, mas, desta vez, a sua inquietação o impedia de qualquer contato.

  
_Espíritos, ajudem-me antes que eu faça uma besteira._

 

Sentindo-se impotente, ele desiste de se comunicar. Guarda seus pertences e se encaminha a ponte, a passos largos e firmes, decidido a resolver esse problema de uma vez.

 

Enquanto aguarda o _turbolift_ chegar ao seu fatídico destino, ele anda em círculos, repassando mentalmente o que irá dizer. Quando a porta se abre, ele ouve a voz de Janeway. .  
  
— Alerta vermelho!

  
A luz vermelha toma conta da ponte de comando, Janeway vê o comandante chegar e o chama para assumir o seu lugar.

  
— Parece que estava adivinhando, Chakotay, eu ia chamá-lo agora mesmo, os Kazon resolveram nos fazer uma visitinha. — Ela se senta na cadeira.  

 

— Janeway…

 

— Não se preocupe, resolveremos isso rápido e se tivermos algum problema, eu sei que poderei contar com você. Senhor Tuvok, por favor, dispare nos motores da nave inimiga.

 

— Sim senhora, disparando.

  
A nave inimiga recebe o dano e para de atirar.  
  
— Sr. Paris, vamos continuar nosso caminho.

  
— Como desejar, senhora. — Paris marca o curso para longe da nave Kazon.

 

— Comandante, venha até minha sala.

 

Janeway sai da ponte de comando e vai até sua sala, Chakotay a acompanha. Ao chegar à sala, ela serve chá para os dois, e o comandante sente-se um pouco nervoso.

_Será que alguém desconfiou de algo e disse a ela?_

 

— Há quanto tempo não tiramos alguns minutos para tomar um chá, não é? — diz Janeway sorrindo e interrompendo os pensamentos de Chakotay.

  
— Sim, muito tempo — ele responde intrigado.

  
— Soube que hoje haverá torneio de sinuca, você vai?

  
— Faz algum tempo que não compareço ao _holodeck_.

  
— Não venha com a desculpa de estar enferrujado, acho que ganho de você está noite, aceita o desafio? — Janeway estende a mão.

  
— E quando foi que você não ganhou? Mas aceito seu desafio. — Chakotay aperta a mão de Janeway e sorri.

  
Após algum tempo de conversas triviais, Chakotay retorna a sua cabine e pensa:

  
_Creio que está é a resposta que tanto pedi._


	6. Chapter 6

Dois meses se passaram desde que a capitão e o comandante retornaram a nave. Naquele dia, Janeway acorda sentindo-se mais cansada do que quando foi dormir. Ela veste o uniforme e vai ao espelho. Ao se olhar, percebe que está muito mais pálida.

 

 _Talvez seja melhor eu ver o Doutor,_ ela pensa, enquanto procura outros sintomas em sua pele.

 

— Capitão.

 

— Sim, Tuvok.

 

— Estamos nos aproximando de um planeta, onde os nossos sensores detectaram uma reserva de Dilithium.

 

— Já estou chegando a ponte — ela responde animada.

 

_Acho que minha visita ao médico ficará para mais tarde._

 

Em poucos minutos, a capitão chega à ponte.

 

— Tuvok, quanto tempo ainda nos resta até chegar ao planeta?

 

— Aproximadamente cinco horas, Capitão.

 

— Me avise quando chegarmos, eu estarei na minha sala.

 

Chakotay acha a atitude da capitão estranha, normalmente ela pediria todas as informações possíveis até o momento sobre o planeta. Ele olha para Tuvok que não diz nada, somente ergue suas sobrancelhas. Chakotay se levanta e vai até a da sala da capitão.

 

— Entre, Comandante, algum problema? — diz Janeway com os cotovelos apoiados na mesa e as mãos segurando sua cabeça.

 

— Não senhora, na verdade, Capitão, a senhora é que não me parece bem? Há algo que eu possa ajudar? — diz Chakotay com olhar preocupado.

 

— Ah, Comandante. — Suspira. — Hoje não acordei bem disposta. — Ela se debruça sobre a mesa.

 

— Não seria melhor a senhora ir até enfermaria para ver se há algo de errado?

 

— Talvez mais tarde, assim que eu terminar esse relatório — ela respondeu. — Sabe o que me deixaria feliz agora? Um bom café. Servido, Comandante? — Janeway se levanta e vai até o sintetizador.

 

— Obrigado, mas eu ainda estou tentando digerir o maravilhoso desjejum que Neelix nos proporcionou essa manhã.

 

A capitão ri da ironia de Chakotay.

 

Mais duas semanas se passam, sem alienígenas hostis ou problemas com a nave, Janeway acorda novamente com um mal-estar e dessa vez atrasada. Veste seu uniforme rapidamente e segue até a ponte de comando. Dentro do turbolift, ela sente o chão sob seus pés girar. Quando ela chega ao seu destino, decide ir direto para sua sala, a fim de evitar comentários sobre a sua condição.

 

Paris se vira para Harry e diz:

 

 — A Capitão atrasada? Acontecem milagres no quadrante Delta?

 

 

— Deixe ela escutar isso, você vai passar alguns dias na prisão!

 

Tuvok fita os dois com um olhar de repreensão.

 

— Okay, Okay já entendi, estou voltando para o meu trabalho — diz Paris, tentando se livrar da bronca.

 

Alheia ao assombro de seus oficiais, Janeway sintetiza uma caneca de café e se joga em seu sofá, esperando que isso faça tudo ficar bem. De olhos fechados, tudo parecia normal e sob controle por alguns momentos, mas bastou ela abrir os olhos para sua sala voltar a girar.

 

O gosto do café se torna amargo, ela derruba caneca e acaba espalhando o seu conteúdo pelo carpete. Janeway até pensa em se lamentar pelo desperdício, mas seu estômago doía demais.

 

_Não lembro de pedir um café tão forte._

 

Ela mal consegue se levantar para pegar o copo de água que estava em sua mesa.

 

 _Um gole de água e tudo vai ficar bem,_ pensa Janeway, _só um gole de água_.

 

Ela levanta o copo e bebe um pouco, respira fundo, a água parece estacionada em sua garganta. Janeway, apressadamente, vai até ao banheiro para revessar o pouco de líquido que seu estômago ingeriu.

 

Tuvok estranha o fato da capitão ainda não ter pedido o relatório do dia, por isso, vai até a porta sala e tenta contato pelo comunicador. Sem obter nenhuma resposta, Tuvok entende que há algo de errado.

 

— Computador _Tuvok-1-4-9-4-Lambda_

 

As portas se abrem, Tuvok entra na sala e chama pela capitão, mas não obtém resposta. Ele anda pelo local e vê a caneca jogada no chão e seu líquido derramado pelo carpete. Cuidadosamente, ele pega seu Phaser e começa a vistoriar a sala. Ao se aproximar da mesa da capitão, ele vê Janeway desmaiada e suando frio.

 

— Capitão, acorde. — Ele tenta despertá-la.

 

— Tuvok? — Janeway tenta manter os olhos abertos. — O que você está fazendo aqui? O que está acontecendo?

 

— A senhora não respondeu meus chamados, eu conclui que haveria algo de errado e creio que estava correto.

 

Janeway desmaia novamente.

 

— Tuvok para enfermaria.

 

— Sim, senhor Tuvok, qual a emergência? — responde o Doutor.

 

— Eu estou levando a Capitão para enfermaria.

 

— O que houve com a Capitão?

 

— Eu a encontrei inconsciente em sua sala, não tenho muitas informações para o senhor.

 

Tuvok ergue a capitão em seus braços com facilidade, passa pela porta e segue em direção ao _turbolift_. Harry e Paris se assustam com a cena.

 

— O que houve? — questiona Paris, levantando-se de sua cadeira.

 

— Ainda não tenho essa resposta, estou levando a capitão a enfermaria. Sr. Harry, avise o comandante sobre o ocorrido.

 

— Sim senhor — Harry responde enquanto procura a localização do comandante.

 

Tuvok sai do _turbolift_ e tenta evitar qualquer corredor cheio, por sorte, graças ao horário, a maioria da tripulação está em serviço nos seus postos.

 

 Ao chegar a sala da enfermaria o Doutor já o espera; ele aplica o _hypospray_ no pescoço de Janeway, que acorda de imediato.

 

— Tuvok? O que eu estou fazendo na enfermaria? — Uma dor de cabeça terrível não a deixa raciocinar direito.

 

— Capitão, a senhora desmaiou e eu a trouxe para o Doutor examiná-la.

 

— O que eu irei fazer agora. Por favor, deite-se novamente — diz o Doutor, visivelmente irritado pelo fato de sua paciente não parar de se mexer.

 

— Não há necessidade, Doutor, eu só preciso descansar um pouco em meu quarto — ela responde, tentando fugir de seu leito.

 

— Senhora, a tripulação necessita que seu capitão esteja plenamente saudável.

 

— Você está certo, Tuvok. Tudo bem, eu farei os exames. O senhor pode retornar a ponte.

 

— Certo. — Tuvok sai da enfermaria.

 

Ela se deita novamente.

 

— Computador — diz Janeway. — Lacre a enfermaria, autorização Janeway-Lambda-3.

 

— Capitão?

 

— Se o que você encontrar nos meus exames for o que eu estou pensando, ninguém mais pode saber.

 

Alguns minutos depois, Chakotay chega à enfermaria e encontra a porta trancada.

 

— Chakotay para Doutor.

 

— Sim, senhor Chakotay.

 

— Doutor, por que a porta da enfermaria está trancada?

 

— Por ordens da Capitão.

 

— Computador, destrancar a porta da enfermaria — a Capitão ordena.

 

A porta se abre e Chakotay entra, Janeway está de pé ao lado do Doutor.

 

— Use uma dose todo dia, e tudo ficará bem — receita o Doutor.

 

— Certo Doutor, obrigada. Acompanhe-me até a ponte, Chakotay.

 

Já no corredor, Chakotay pergunta:

 

— O que houve, a senhora está bem?

 

— Sim comandante, eu me alimentei mal essa semana e por isso desmaiei. Não me culpe, a comida do Neelix é pouco convidativa. Infelizmente, não há como viver só de café, então, vou ter que me esforçar para comer.

 

— Eu fiquei preocupado quando vi a enfermaria trancada, achei que fosse algo mais grave.

 

— Não, Comandante, eu só não gostaria que alguém me visse e causasse preocupação em toda a tripulação.

 

— Como sempre, a senhora está certa, Capitão.


	7. Chapter 7

As próximas semanas são calmas, estar em outro quadrante sem contato com seus parentes e amigos faz com o que o tempo se arraste. Mas a esperança de um dia rever aqueles que foram deixados para trás é o que mantém todos unidos.

Janeway acorda mais um dia indisposta, mas os medicamentos do Doutor fazem efeito rapidamente. Ela arruma seus cabelos enquanto tentar adivinhar o que Neelix terá preparado e como irá se livrar de comer todos esses alimentos estranhos que ele continua cozinhando. Estando em outro quadrante não há como reclamar, é uma grande sorte que não seja tudo venenoso.

Ao chegar ao refeitório, Janeway serve-se de um pouco de café e se senta em uma mesa afastada. Chakotay, que estava conversando com Kim e Paris, se despede e vai até a mesa da Capitão.

— Somente uma xícara de café não irá te sustentar pelo dia inteiro.

Janeway olha para Chakotay e sorri.

—Agora você é meu nutricionista? — ela pergunta, debochando.

— Talvez seja melhor eu chamar o Doutor... — Chakotay rebate.

— Não será necessário, ou eu nunca mais conseguirei sair desse refeitório!

— Capitão, a senhora sabe que nesta situação, não pode ficar sem se alimentar corretamente— diz Chakotay com um olhar preocupado.

— O que você está querendo dizer, Comandante? — Ela bebe quase todo o café de uma vez só, numa tentativa de esconder seu nervosismo.

— Estamos prestes a chegar a áreas hostis, creio que seja necessário que nossa Capitão esteja com a saúde em perfeito estado para nos guiar.

Janeway respira aliviada.

— Certo. — Janeway olha para cima como se procurasse uma saída. — Eu vou provar o que nosso querido chef preparou, me acompanha?

— Acho que já estou satisfeito, mas lhe desejo sorte.

Janeway levanta e vai se servir. Chakotay não consegue esconder sua felicidade por estar perto dela, mas logo percebe Kim e Paris observando seus atos e, então, decide deixar o refeitório.

— O que o Comandante acha que vai esconder desse jeito? — Paris pergunta.

— Acho que não deveríamos nos meter nisso, Paris, eles não vão gostar de saber que estamos fofocando sobre suas vidas — Kim responde apreensivo.

— Eles só vão saber se você abrir a boca, Kim.


	8. Chapter 8

Na ponte de comando, a tripulação se prepara para o perigo iminente.

 

— Doutor para Capitão, a senhora pode me ouvir?

 

— Sim Doutor, no que posso ajudá-lo? Espero que seja importante.

 

— Sim Capitão, eu só gostaria de avisar que sua consulta está marcada para daqui a cinco minutos. Por favor, não se atrase.

 

— Eu estarei no consultório a tempo, Doutor. Janeway desliga.

 

Ela queria poder ignorar o chamado do Doutor, mas isso seria um péssimo exemplo para a tripulação.

 

— Por favor, Comandante, qualquer novidade não hesite em me comunicar, estarei de volta em breve.

 

Janeway vai para o _turbolift._

 

Paris vira sua cadeira e, com um olhar intrigado, diz:

 

— Como o Doutor consegue fazê-la obedecer alguma ordem?

 

Kim baixa a cabeça como se fingisse não ter escutado e continua a monitorar as leituras.

 

— Senhor Paris, o senhor não deveria estar prestando atenção na sua estação? Por favor, volte ao trabalho — Tuvok responde.

— Não está mais aqui quem falou. — Paris retorna ao seu trabalho, enquanto o Comandante ri baixo.

 

A capitão chega até o consultório.

 

— A senhora está atrasada um minuto.

 

Janeway revira os olhos e respira fundo.

 

— Eu aceito suas desculpas, Capitão, por favor, deite-se, não vamos perder mais tempo...

 

Na ponte, o Comandante anda de um lado ao outro, tentando disfarçar sua preocupação.

 

— Comandante, o senhor está bem? — diz Tuvok, interrompendo os pensamentos de Chakotay.

 

— Sim, eu só estou preocupado...

 

— Senhor, acalme-se, as naves ainda estão distantes da nossa posição.

 

—Não é só isso que me incomoda, sendo sincero, é um pressentimento estranho que está me atormentando. Mas não temos tempo para isso, preciso terminar esses relatórios.

 

Enquanto isso, na enfermaria, o Doutor termina seus exames.

 

— Pelos resultados, tudo parece estar progredindo como esperado, em breve chegará a hora em que a senhora não conseguirá mais esconder sua condição facilmente.

 

— Eu sei, Doutor, mas esse não parece ser o melhor momento para tratar disso.

 

— Eu creio que esse seja o momento, Capitão. Nessas condições, não é recomendado que a senhora entre em uma guerra.

 

Janeway toca o ombro do Doutor.

 

— Eu farei o possível, Doutor, o possível...


	9. Chapter 9

No dia seguinte, Janeway aproveita seu tempo livre para fazer uma visita a Tuvok, ele sempre a aconselhou nos momentos mais difíceis e não haveria ninguém melhor para ajudá-la nessa situação. Seu pensamento lógico, por muitos considerado frio e calculista, seria extremamente útil neste momento.

— Tuvok, desculpe atrapalhar seu dia de folga, mas eu preciso conversar ou eu vou acabar fazendo alguma besteira.

— Capitão, a senhora sabe que pode me procurar a qualquer momento que precise. — Apesar de Tuvok ser capaz de controlar suas emoções, entende a necessidade dos humanos em expor seus sentimentos. Ele pensa, em um futuro próximo, sugerir a capitão algumas técnicas de supressão emocional. 

— Por favor, vamos deixar essas formalidades de patentes para outro momento. — Janeway se senta ao lado de Tuvok. — Eu preciso de um conselho de amigo.

Tuvok serve duas xícaras de chá e entrega uma a Janeway.

— Certo, no que posso ajudá-la?

Enquanto isso, Chakotay termina as últimas horas do seu turno diário na ponte, tudo está tranquilo, como se o quadrante Delta nunca tivesse oferecido o mínimo perigo. Apesar de toda essa calmaria em torno da Voyager, no âmago de Chakotay, uma inquietação o incomoda como o anúncio de uma tempestade vindoura, o que dificultava sua concentração, fazendo as horas finais de seu turno se tornarem mais longas.

Ele se sentia solitário, não havia um conselheiro na Voyager, ou alguém que ele pudesse recorrer, para conversar sobre suas angústias. Seska se tornou uma inimiga, Tuvok se revelou um espião, que entregou sua cabeça a Federação; por mais que agora trabalhem juntos, não há mais qualquer relação de amizade entre eles, além de que, Tuvok é amigo íntimo de Janeway.

Ainda havia B’elanna, mas ela sempre foi intempestiva e acabaria dando com a língua nos dentes, na primeira vez que se sentisse contrariada por ele ou pela capitão. 

Sendo assim, só lhe restava esconder tudo que sentia.

De volta ao quarto de Tuvok, Janeway se despede.

— Se me permite uma pergunta, o que a senhora decidiu fazer?

Janeway toca em seu comunicador.

— Chakotay, após o termino de seu turno, poderia me encontrar em meus aposentos? — ela diz de supetão, terminando a frase quase sem fôlego.

— Sim, Capitão — ele responde, intrigado, o tom de voz de Janeway parecia de quem estava angustiado. 

Janeway desliga o comunicador sem dar espaço para qualquer pergunta de Chakotay e diz a Tuvok:

— É isso que farei.

Tuvok concorda, fazendo um sinal com a cabeça.

Janeway sai do quarto de Tuvok indo em direção aos seus aposentos. No caminho, ela pensa em como está difícil decisão iria afetar seu relacionamento com Chakotay e com todos os outros tripulantes, não se sentia preparada para lidar com isso, mas como capitão, já estava acostumada com situações difíceis. Além do mais, Chakotay merecia saber. 

Não demora muito para o turno de Chakotay terminar e, com muita pressa, ele sai da ponte. Os outros tripulantes percebem que há algo de errado, mas a chegada de Tuvok impede qualquer tentativa de especulação, pelo menos, naquele momento.

Chakotay anda pelos corredores a passos largos, sem dar atenção ao que acontece a sua volta. B’elanna tenta chamar o comandante, mas ele não a ouve, neste momento nada do que acontecia ali lhe importava. Apesar de toda confusão mental, a sua única certeza é que a tempestade já estava próxima demais.

Janeway ouve o interfone dos seus aposentos tocar. Ela pensa em ignorar, poderia fingir que havia caído no sono, mas isso seria só uma forma de prolongar seu sofrimento. Apesar da insegurança, ela autoriza a entrada.

Chakotay entra e vê Janeway sentada em sua mesa, segurando uma caneca de café, o olhar fixo no líquido preto e quente. Normalmente, quando se encontravam era para conversar trivialidades, dividir histórias engraçadas, porém, esses momentos vinham ficando cada vez mais raros. E, desta vez, o clima estava pesado. O quarto, que sempre esteve bem iluminado, parecia soturno, e seu animal guia lhe dizia que o local cheirava a medo.

— Capitão, no que posso ser útil? Asenhora não me parece muito bem — ele perguntou, temendo a resposta.

Janeway bebe todo o café em um gole só, se levanta e apruma seu uniforme, tentando ganhar algum tempo com isso. Até que ela respira fundo e diz:

— Chakotay, nós precisamos conversar sobre um assunto sério.

— Capitão, eu cometi alguma falha?

— Não, Comandante. — Janeway passa a mão no rosto, tentando secar o suor frio que insiste em denunciar seu nervosismo.

— Então...

— Comandante, o senhor sabe que nesses últimos meses eu não estive na minha melhor forma. Precisei fazer algumas visitas ao Doutor.

— Sim, mas a senhora disse que esteve indisposta, por não se alimentar direito.

— Na verdade, Comandante. — Janeway se aproxima de Chakotay. — A situação é um pouco mais complicada.

—Complicada? Permissão para falar abertamente, senhora.

— Permissão concedida — ela responde de imediato, como se já esperasse por isso.

Ele se aproxima ainda mais, segura suas mãos frias e diz:

— Kathryn, quando você deixou de confiar em mim? Depois que essas suas visitas misteriosas ao Doutor começaram, você se isolou, vive trancada naquele escritório. Nem se você comandasse duas naves, haveria tantos relatórios. Eu entendo que você tenha seus segredos, todos nós temos, mas seja o que for, isso te mudou — Chakotay percebe que suas palavrasafetam Kathryn, então, ele continua. — Por favor, seja sincera comigo, o que está acontecendo com você? 

Janeway baixa a cabeça, as palavras dele repercutem em seus pensamentos, neste momento sente que fez a escolha certa. Ela fita-o, enquanto tenta escolher as melhores palavras. 

—Chakotay, a verdade é que...

O comunicador de Janeway toca, e a voz de Tuvok a interrompe.

— Capitão, me desculpe incomodá-la, mas temos uma companhia indesejada.

— Dê o alerta vermelho, Tuvok, já estou indo para a ponte.

Janeway olha para Chakotay e lhe dá as costas e, com urgência, vai até a porta. Chakotay, ainda atordoado, segue a capitão e bloqueia seu caminho.

— Capitão, o que você queria me dizer? — ele implora.

— Isso pode esperar, comandante, vamos à ponte!

Janeway passa pela porta sem olhar para trás; Chakotay a segue, sentido que a tempestade havia chegado.

Espíritos, nos ajudem!


	10. Chapter 10

Janeway chega a ponte, acompanhada do comandante.

 

— Capitão, mesmo com o nosso poder sendo superior, há muitas naves, ainda teremos algum trabalho — diz Tuvok.

 

— Compreendo, mas agora não temos como recuar, seria demonstrar fraqueza, eles continuariam nos perseguindo. Tentaremos neutralizá-los como fazemos sempre — Janeway responde, era possível perceber a frustração em sua voz.

 

Chakotay senta na cadeira e, pela primeira vez, o vermelho das luzes o incomoda. Não era só a adrenalina do combate iminente, afinal, desde que chegaram ao quadrante Delta era comum estarem sempre em alerta. Ele tenta ignorar essa sensação, concentrando-se no seu trabalho.

 

Enquanto Paris manobra a nave, Tuvok tenta manter o ataque sob controle.  Apesar de todas as tentativas, algumas naves conseguem se aproximar da Voyager.

 

— Capitão, a área de carga foi invadida — Kim avisa, enquanto consulta o computador para descobrir como isto foi possível.

 

— Creio que eu deva recepcioná-los — Janeway responde.

 

A Capitão vai ao compartimento de carga, acompanhada de oficiais da segurança.

 

— Ajustem a frequência de disparo dos _phaser_ para tontear. — Ela gostaria de poder causar algum dano maior, mas isso aumentaria a fama da Voyager de ser uma nave que, por onde passa, espalha a morte.            

 

Ao entrarem no local, eles são surpreendidos por um número maior de kazons do que estavam preparados para enfrentar.

 

— Eu não me lembro de ter convidado os senhores para minha nave — ela diz com desdém.

 

— Capitão, nós viemos buscar a senhora para uma visita. 

 

Enquanto tiros são disparados, um dos kazons se aproxima da capitão e os dois são teletransportados para a nave inimiga.

 

Na ponte, Kim recebe uma chamada.

 

— Comandante, uma das naves deseja se comunicar.

 

Antes que Chakotay pudesse responder, Tuvok recebe uma mensagem de um de seus oficiais.

 

— Senhor, nós conseguimos expulsar os kazons da nave, mas eles levaram a Capitão.

 

— Como isso aconteceu? — ele pergunta, tentando avaliar a situação.

 

— Eles utilizaram alguma forma de teletransporte, nós não conseguimos evitar — responde o oficial, que ainda tentava processar tudo que tinha visto.

 

— Comandante, os kazons insistem em se comunicar — Kim persiste.

 

— Alferes Kim, abra a frequência. — Chakotay não consegue acreditar no que está acontecendo.

 

A imagem na tela só confirma o que eles já sabiam: a Capitão estava em poder dos kazons.

 

— Comandante, creio que eu esteja com algo que lhe interesse. — O kazon pega a capitão pelo braço, exibindo-a como um troféu.

 

— Como vocês conseguiram fazer isso? — Chakotay indaga, furioso.

 

— Digamos que Seska nos deixou alguns presentes, que vocês não conseguiram destruir.

 

 _Essa mulher nunca vai sair do meu caminho_  

 

— Se a quiserem de volta, terão que aceitar minhas exigências. Eu enviarei uma lista de itens para providenciarem.

 

— Não entregue nada a eles, isso é uma ordem! — diz a Capitão de forma decidida.

 

— Cale a boca — diz o Maje, enquanto dá um tapa no rosto da Capitão, fazendo que sua boca sangre. — Se a quiserem  viva, acho melhor não recusar meu pedido — ele ameaça.

 

Tuvok recebe a lista e transfere para o computador do comandante.

 

Chakotay olha para a tela do computador, ele percebe que as peças exigidas poderiam ser utilizadas para construir armas e outras tecnologias que comumente os kazons não teriam acesso. O comandante tinha certeza que todo esse poder seria usado contra a Voyager e contra outras tribos Kazon, o que desequilibraria a guerra entre as facções.

 

— Eu não tenho todas essas peças disponíveis, preciso de algum tempo para obtê-las. — Chakotay tenta ganhar tempo.

 

— Você tem doze horas para conseguir o que foi pedido.

 

A transmissão se encerra. A situação os deixa atônitos. O silêncio gerado é quebrado por Chakotay que convoca uma reunião de emergência.

 

— Eu ainda não entendo como isso pôde ter acontecido. — O comandante, nervoso, anda em círculos pela sala.

 

— Seska provavelmente os ensinou como funciona o sistema de trava do teletransporte, e os kazons aproveitaram uma brecha nos nossos escudos — Tuvok explana.

 

— Levando em conta que as naves deles não são tão avançadas, talvez ainda seja possível falar com a Capitão, na transmissão ela ainda estava com o seu comunicador — sugere Kim.

 

Enquanto isso, na outra nave, Janeway é levada até uma cela. As paredes do local parecem ser feitas de rochas e as grades enferrujadas não demonstram nenhum ponto fraco que possa ser explorado por suas mãos. Enquanto a Capitão procura uma forma de sair desta prisão, seu comunicador toca.

 

— Capitão, a senhora pode me ouvir? — Chakotay pergunta, esperançoso.

 

Janeway rapidamente atende seu comunicador e o abafa entre as mãos para diminuir o seu som.

 

— Sim, Comandante. — Ela sorri, feliz por ouvir a voz dele em um momento tão desesperador.

 

— Como a senhora está?

 

— Eu estou bem, por enquanto. Eles me trancaram em uma cela. Estive procurando uma forma de sair deste lugar, mas até agora não tive muita sorte. — Janeway continua estudando o local com os olhos.

 

— Em breve nós a tiraremos daí, Capitão, estamos estudando uma forma segura de fazer isso — ele responde, tentando esconder a preocupação que está sentindo.

 

 A capitão o interrompe:

 

— Comandante, eu estou ouvindo passos, continuaremos nossa conversa depois.

 

Janeway, rapidamente, esconde o comunicador por dentro de seu uniforme, preso ao sutiã. Apesar do som ficar um pouco abafado, Chakotay e os outros que estão na sala de reuniões ainda podem ouvir a Capitão.

 

— Eu tenho algumas perguntas para você — diz o Maje, enquanto se aproxima lentamente.

 

— Não pretendo responder nenhuma delas. — Ela o encara.

 

Ele suspende a Capitão pelo pescoço e a lança contra a parede.

 

— Eu quero todos os códigos de acesso da sua nave!

 

— Eu não irei te dizer nada — ela responde, levantando-se.

 

Ele soca o estômago de Janeway, que perde o ar por alguns segundos. Ela tenta se proteger dos ataques, mas é atingida novamente e cai de joelhos.

 

— Eu não te darei esses códigos.

 

— Veremos quanto tempo você irá aguentar, Capitão.

 

_O quanto for necessário._

 

O Kazon irritado chuta Janeway, e ela bate com a cabeça no chão, ainda assim ele continua a espancá-la.

 

— Não tenho tempo para brincar com você — ele vocifera.

 

O Maje vai até as grades da cela, ela não consegue ouvir o que ele diz para o outro kazon.

 

— Essa é a última chance para me dizer o que eu quero — ele grita com fúria no olhar.

 

Na ponte, todos estão calados, ouvindo o que se passa na cela. Chakotay anda de um lado ao outro, tentando pensar em uma forma de resolver esse conflito.

 

— Comandante, acalme-se, a Capitão é forte e bem treinada, ele não vai conseguir o que quer — Tuvok diz, enquanto analisa as informações sobre o sequestro.

 

— Não é isso que me preocupa, o que me aflige é o preço que isso irá custar a Capitão — Chakotay esbraveja. Apesar de saber da natureza racional dos vulcanos, ele sente-se irritado com a forma que Tuvok lida com a situação.

 

Na outra nave, o kazon retorna a cela com um bastão prateado, na sua extremidade há duas pontas azuis.

 

— Que criativo, um bastão de choque, não sabia que sua tecnologia havia evoluído tanto! —Janeway continua a provocá-lo, tentando desestabilizá-lo em frente aos seus subordinados.

 

— Prendam-na logo! — ordena o Maje.

 

Os vigias prendem a capitão nas correntes fixadas na parede. O Maje rasga a parte superior do uniforme de Janeway, deixando a mostra grande parte da blusa cinza que ela vestia por baixo.

 

— Você me deve um uniforme novo — ironiza a capitão.

 

— Logo você não precisará se preocupar com isso.

 

O Maje levanta a camisa de Janeway com as extremidades do bastão e desfere o choque diretamente em sua pele, Janeway grita enquanto seu corpo treme, um cheiro de carne queimada se espalha pela cela. Ele desliga o bastão enquanto volta a perguntar a Capitão:

 

— Eu quero os códigos agora! Você vai me dizer logo, ou precisa de um pouco mais de dor?

 

— Eu preciso que você cale a boca e me deixe em paz!

 

Janeway sente o golpe, do bastão quente, queimar seu rosto, seguido de outros golpes pelo seu corpo, tantos que a dor a impedia de contar. Entre os choques e pancadas ela tenta manter-se firme, para ela a segurança dos tripulantes da Voyager é mais importante que sua integridade física.

 

— Você ainda não entendeu?  Faça o que quiser, não adianta, eu nunca te direi os códigos. — Janeway estampa um sorriso perturbador em seu rosto. — Diga a verdade, você não se sente frustrado em saber que eu não tenho medo de você, por eu ser uma mulher que não lhe obedece? Nós podemos continuar esse jogo por muito tempo, Maje. Se eu morrer, você ficará sem os códigos e sem as peças, e se isso acontecer, duvido que seus aliados continuarão a segui-lo.

 

O ódio estampa o rosto do Maje, enquanto ele se prepara para desferir mais um golpe, mas é interrompido por um dos vigias:

 

— Senhor, os representantes das outras naves estão lhe chamando, dizem ser algo urgente.

 

— Esses malditos, sempre interrompendo minha diversão. Capitão, você terá algum tempo para pensar, em breve voltarei e exijo minha resposta.

 

O Maje deixa a cela, contrariado, e ordena que os dois guardas o acompanhem.

 

Com o corpo pendurado pelas correntes, que prendem seus braços a parede, Janeway sangra intensamente.

 

A ânsia causada pelo gosto forte de ferro, que seu sangue tem, a domina. Ela tenta  manter-se em pé sem demonstrar fraqueza, mas a dor em seu baixo ventre é insuportável. Seu uniforme rasgado revelava alguns dos hematomas que tomavam conta de todo seu corpo; no chão, uma pequena poça de sangue se formava com as gotas que pingavam de seu rosto e as que escorriam de suas pernas. Um grito de desespero contido em seu peito se liberta em um fraco gemido de horror quase inaudível. Seu corpo começa a se contorcer como um protesto por toda violência sofrida. No limite da dor, Janeway perde a consciência.

 


	11. Chapter 11

_Kathryn, acorde..._

 

Por um segundo, ela acreditou estar novamente ao lado dele, mas continuava sozinha em sua cela.

 

Na Voyager, Chakotay, em seus aposentos, rezava aos espíritos, pedindo proteção para Kathryn, que não lhe faltasse força para lutar e sobreviver. Tuvok e o resto dos tripulantes finalizavam os últimos preparativos para a missão de resgate. Haviam sintetizado algumas das peças exigidas para utilizar como engodo: quando os kazons teletransportassem os equipamentos, levariam junto uma equipe de segurança armada e preparada para lidar em casos com reféns.

 

De volta à cela, Janeway pensa em uma forma de soltar-se e, observando suas algemas, ela lembra de algo que  aprendeu em uma das festas no _holodeck_. Como um conhecedor profundo da cultura do século XX, Paris achou divertido ensinar como os humanos faziam para se livrar de algemas rústicas, ele até sintetizou alguns modelos para ilustrar sua demonstração e também trouxe algo que ele chamava de grampos de cabelo, com os quais ela foi presenteada. Com dificuldade ela consegue um deles perdido entre as mechas do cabelo.

 

_Você falhou em sua missão principal, por favor, não me decepcione agora._

Com um pouco de paciência e algumas tentativas a Capitão consegue se livrar de suas algemas.

 

Enquanto recolhe o bastão de choque, que foi deixado para trás, Janeway escuta alguém se aproximando de sua cela. Tentando evitar ser descoberta, ela esconde o bastão atrás de si e finge ainda estar presa e desmaiada.

 

O guarda entra e se aproxima, Janeway se mantém imóvel; o kazon tenta erguer o corpo da Capitão para verificar se ela ainda está viva, mas Janeway aproveita o momento para soltar uma de suas mãos da algema frouxa e o ataca com o bastão de choque até fazê-lo perder a consciência. Então, ela recolhe a arma de seu carcereiro e, ao sair, tranca a cela.

 

 _Talvez não ajude muito, mas qualquer minuto a mais pode salvar minha vida_.

 

Os corredores da nave cheiravam a mofo, o chão e as paredes eram cobertos por uma camada grossa de pó que deixam o ambiente ainda mais aversivo. Janeway procura seu comunicador, se ele ainda funcionasse, talvez, Chakotay pudesse ajudá-la a encontrar uma rota de fuga.

 

— Alguém pode me ouvir?

 

— Sim, Capitão.

 

Ela respira aliviada, após ouvir a voz de Tuvok.  

 

— Eu consegui escapar da cela, mas não sei quanto tempo irão demorar para perceber. Preciso descobrir uma rota para a área de carga, mas todos os corredores parecem iguais! — Janeway se apoia em uma das paredes, tentando manter-se em pé. — Onde está o Comandante? Transmita para ele imediatamente.

 

— Sim, senhora — responde Tuvok, cumprindo a ordem.

 

Chakotay, que agora se encontrava na ponte, discutindo com Kim alguns dos parâmetros da missão, recebe o chamado.   

 

— Chakotay, eu preciso de ajuda. Você já esteve antes em uma nave como essa, como eu faço para chegar até a área de carga? É lá que estão os equipamentos de teletransporte.

 

Chakotay responde prontamente:                               

 

— Eu preciso saber o que você vê para te orientar, Capitão.

 

Na nave inimiga, o Maje enfrenta uma grande discussão com os outros líderes das outras tribos. A desconfiança pairava no ar, e a aliança temporária estava ameaçada, uma guerra interna está a ponto de explodir. Enquanto os kazons discutem, Janeway se esgueira pelos dutos de ventilação apertados e cheios de fuligem, o extenso caminho parece levar a lugar nenhum. Após longos minutos naquele local claustrofóbico, um tremor violento denuncia o início de uma revolta.

 

— Comandante, o que está acontecendo?

                         

— As outras naves estão se rebelando, Capitão, a senhora precisa sair daí o mais rápido possível.

 

— Estou fazendo o máximo que posso — ela responde ofegante.

 

Abaixo da capitão, os kazons correm pela nave, preparando-se para a batalha, a confusão  abafa o som de Janeway que, apesar da dor, agora tenta passar depressa pelos dutos.

 

Na Voyager, todos estavam preparados para o ataque caso fosse necessário, mas nenhuma das outras naves parecia se importar com a sua presença.

 

Janeway chega ao seu destino. Após alguns chutes, a grade, que a separava da liberdade, cede. Deixando para trás um rastro de sangue, a capitão desce das tubulações, chegando a área de carga. No local, apenas algumas poucas naves auxiliares, o aparelho de teletransporte e muitos escombros.

 

_O que eu faço agora?_

 

 A capitão sabia que não poderia ir embora e deixar esse tipo de tecnologia para trás, mas a nave kazon sofrera diversos ataques e provavelmente não duraria por muito tempo.

 

— Comandante, prepare o raio trator — diz a Capitão.

 

— Capitão, é muito arriscado — ele responde sem disfarçar a preocupação em sua voz.

 

— É uma ordem, Comandante!

 

Janeway atira no teletransporte, inutilizando-o. Acessando o computador da área de carga, ela consegue ativar uma das naves auxiliares. Na ponte de comando kazon, a fuga é percebida.

 

— Alguém roubou uma nave nossa e está fugindo. 

 

Simultaneamente, o Maje recebe outra notícia.

 

— Senhor, aquela mulher fugiu da cela, estamos procurando pela nave toda, mas não conseguimos encontrá-la.

 

Furioso, o Maje desfere um soco no rosto de seu subordinado.

 

— Aquela maldita mulher nos enganou! — ele retruca.

 

A nave auxiliar atravessa o campo de batalha e acaba sendo atingida pela troca de tiros. Apesar das avarias, Janeway continua mantendo a direção, utilizando toda a velocidade possível.

 

 — Comandante, a nave auxiliar foi atingida — Tuvok anuncia, fazendo que o Chakotay tome uma medida drástica.

 

— Vamos nos aproximar. Alerta vermelho!

 

A Voyager vai de encontro à nave auxiliar, ignorando o fogo cruzado. A nave de Janeway é alvejada novamente, um pequeno foco de incêndio se inicia nos painéis de controle, impedindo qualquer manobra. Ela tenta conter o fogo, mas a fumaça intensa a impede de respirar.

 

Ao mesmo tempo, Tuvok opera o raio trator com destreza, travando na nave e a resgatando em segurança. Percebendo que o Tenente havia tomado controle da situação, Chakotay vai ao encontro da Capitão. Quando chega ao seu destino, ele vê a nave auxiliar parcialmente destruída e o desespero toma conta de seu coração.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Com um pouco de dificuldade, a porta da nave auxiliar é aberta por Chakotay, e uma densa fumaça negra escapa pela abertura. Sem hesitar, ele entra procurando Janeway e a encontra, desmaiada.

 

Ele carrega Janeway em seus braços, para a enfermaria, pelos longos corredores da fria e cinza Voyager. Os corredores cheios de tripulantes parecem intermináveis, no rosto de cada um daqueles que vislumbravam essa cena a felicidade era substituída por temor pela vida da Capitão. Enquanto Chakotay anda, o medo toma conta de sua mente, levando cada uma das recordações felizes de todos aqueles dias que viveram isolados no planeta inabitado.

 

_Será que realmente valeu a pena ser resgatado? Será que se ainda estivéssemos lá, ela estaria segura?_

Ao fim, entre toda a confusão de sentimentos, seus pensamentos se resumem a uma prece.

 

_Por favor, eu só quero mais uma chance para dizer o quanto a amo; continue viva, Kathryn._

 

Chakotay entra na enfermaria com Janeway nos braços, o Doutor indica o leito previamente preparado para atendê-la, ele então acomoda a capitão.

 

— Kes, por favor, examine o comandante, ele pode ter inalado muita fumaça — diz o doutor enquanto examina os ferimentos de Janeway.

 

— Não, Doutor, eu quero ficar perto dela — Chakotay responde, tocando os cabelos ensanguentados de Janeway.

 

— Comandante, não há nada que o senhor possa fazer para ajudar, então, pare de me atrapalhar. Kes, faça o que eu mandei, agora!

 

Kes se aproxima do comandante e o direciona a outro leito.

 

Chakotay senta-se e olha para suas mãos, em seu colo, elas estão impregnadas de um vermelho vivo que se destaca mesmo em seu uniforme preto, as lágrimas escorrem de seus olhos e pingam sobre o vermelho de suas mãos, esvaecendo a cor.

 

— Comandante, não vejo nenhuma alteração em seus exames, talvez seja melhor o senhor trocar seu uniforme — Kes diz com a voz serena, tentando acalmar Chakotay.

 

Chakotay continua em silêncio, de cabeça baixa, olhando para suas mãos.

 

— Kes, eu preciso de sua ajuda aqui, se o comandante estiver bem, por favor, oriente-o a seguir para seus aposentos e descansar por hoje.

                           

— Eu não vou sair daqui, Doutor! — esbraveja Chakotay, secando as lágrimas, deixando o rosto ainda mais sujo.

 

— Comandante, eu não tenho tempo a perder discutindo com o senhor, o caso dela é muito grave. O problema é muito maior do que você possa imaginar, no estado que a capitão se encontrava, nunca poderia ter passado por tanto sofrimento.  Então, por favor, saia daqui, isso é uma ordem! E, se o senhor não a respeitar, eu chamarei a segurança.

 

Chakotay levanta do leito e encara o Doutor.

 

— O que você quis dizer com “no estado em que a capitão se encontrava”? — pergunta Chakotay com raiva e frustração.

 

— Não me diga que a capitão nunca lhe contou nada? O senhor nunca deveria ter deixado...  

 

Ao mesmo tempo, Tuvok chega à enfermaria e sua presença interrompe a discussão.

 

— Tuvok, que bom vê-lo!

 

Tuvok estranha à repentina simpatia que o Doutor demonstra.

 

— No que posso ajudá-lo, Doutor?

 

— Por favor, Tuvok, conduza o comandante até os seus aposentos, ele precisa descansar.

 

Tuvok concorda e olha para o comandante, e Chakotay entende que precisa deixá-la aos cuidados do doutor, mas, antes, ele sussurra no ouvido de Janeway:

— Não me abandone, eu te amo, minha querida. Nós ainda temos muito que fazer nesta nave, todos nós precisamos de você, eu preciso de você.

 

Chakotay beija a testa de Janeway e, antes que Doutor pudesse reclamar, ele lhe dá as costas, saindo da enfermaria com passos largos e firmes. Tuvok o acompanha em silêncio.

 

Ao chegar à porta dos seus aposentos, Chakotay pergunta a Tuvok:

 

— Tuvok, você é o melhor amigo da capitão, por favor, me diga o que estava acontecendo. Alguns minutos antes de toda essa tormenta acontecer, ela tentou me contar alguma coisa muito importante, mas o ataque interrompeu nossa conversa.

 

— Me desculpe Comandante, mas não posso lhe ajudar. Em nossas conversas, a capitão nunca me disse exatamente o que lhe afligia, ela considerava melhor não me envolver totalmente em seus problemas pessoais. E mesmo que eu soubesse, não poderia lhe confidenciar isso, creio que somente a capitão deve revelar seus segredos. Se o senhor me der licença, Comandante, eu devo ir à ponte providenciar os relatórios. Caso precise de mim, não hesite em chamar. Descanse.

 

— Eu tentarei, obrigado. 

 

Tuvok o deixa, e Chakotay entra em seus aposentos. Cansado e triste, ele se larga em uma poltrona. A cada minuto, tudo ficava mais confuso e nublado. Mesmo que o Comandante tentasse se iludir, relembrando seus momentos felizes, o cheiro forte do sangue coagulado não o deixa esquecer que, neste momento, Janeway está lutando por sua vida. Sozinha.

 

_Estamos longe dos locais sagrados de nossos avós._

_Estamos longe dos ossos do nosso povo._

_Mas talvez haja um ser poderoso que me aceite e me dê às respostas que procuro._

_Ao mesmo ser que nunca me abandonou quando precisei, eu suplico._

_Proteja aquela que se sacrificou para o nosso bem._

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

Chakotay decide se livrar de seu uniforme sujo; enquanto abre o zíper de sua jaqueta, o interfone de seus aposentos toca. Ele autoriza a entrada sem se preocupar.

 

B’elanna entra, trazendo uma bandeja do refeitório.

 

— Chakotay, você precisa se alimentar. Eu tenho certeza que se ninguém lhe lembrar... — Ela se assusta com a grande mancha vermelha que toma conta da camisa cinza do uniforme do comandante. — Você se feriu, Chakotay?

 

— Não se preocupe, esse sangue, infelizmente, não é meu — ele responde.

 

— Eu trouxe algo para você comer —B’elanna entrega a bandeja para Chakotay.

 

— Eu não estou com fome. — Ele devolve a bandeja para ela.

 

— Comandante, nós não temos tempo para isso, você tem que se alimentar direito. Precisamos de você forte para comandar a nave.

 

— Talvez eu não seja a pessoa mais indicada para cuidar da nave, neste momento, Tuvok pode...

 

B’elanna o interrompe:

 

— Tuvok? A última vez que isso aconteceu quase houve um motim! E quando a Capitão acordar, você vai dizer o que a ela?

 

Chakotay dá as costas para B’elanna.

 

— Você não acredita que ela vai acordar, é isso? Como você ousa pensar isso? Olhe para mim!

 

Ele não se mexe.

 

— Não diga a ninguém que você não acredita que ela irá acordar. Se o nosso Comandante não confia na recuperação da Capitão, como a tripulação irá confiar? Você está destruindo tudo que ela lutou para construir: nossa confiança, nossa esperança, e eu não vou deixar isso acontecer! As pessoas lá fora estão rezando por ela, lembrando-se dos momentos engraçados no _holodeck_. Você acha que é o único que está sofrendo, Chakotay?

 

B'elanna coloca a bandeja em cima da mesa.

 

— Tome um banho, troque esse uniforme e se recomponha, seu turno está próximo. E se quiser me mandar para detenção por insubordinação, o senhor sabe aonde é meu alojamento.

 

B'elanna deixa os aposentos do comandante, enraivecida.

 

Depois de algumas horas, Chakotay chega à ponte para começar seu turno. À espera de notícias sobre o estado da Capitão, ele tenta se distrair analisando relatórios.

 

Ao fim do dia de trabalho, alguns tripulantes se reúnem no _holodeck_ , para o que se parece com uma vigília não regulamentada, sem convites, apenas a necessidade de estarem próximos. As pessoas chegam e sentam em suas cadeiras, parecendo refletir sobre tudo o que aconteceu neste longo dia.

 

 Alguns grupos se reúnem numa tentativa de esconder suas preocupações, por mais que se soubesse de todos os perigos dessa jornada, os últimos acontecimentos deram-lhes um choque de realidade, a proximidade da morte fez com que todos parassem para pensar se realmente estão fazendo o seu melhor pela equipe, cada falha pode custar a vida de seus colegas e a responsabilidade de cada uma dessas vidas é de todos.

 

Chakotay entra no _holodeck_ e senta-se, poucos segundos depois seu comunicador recebe uma mensagem:

 

— Aqui é o Doutor, o senhor pode me ouvir, Comandante?

 

— Sim Doutor.

 

O silêncio toma conta do recinto, todas as conversas cessam imediatamente.

 

— Creio que todos nós possamos ouvi-lo.

 

— Certo, Comandante, venho comunicar que o procedimento foi um sucesso. A Capitão não corre mais risco de vida, mas ainda precisará de alguns dias para se recuperar.

 

— Obrigado, Doutor.

 

Aos poucos, a notícia se espalha pelo _holodeck_. B’elanna sorri para Chakotay, que corresponde, enquanto se retira do local, em direção à enfermaria.

 

Ao chegar a porta da enfermeira Chakotay tenta se conter, afinal o Doutor acha que a felicidade em excesso não seja benéfica.


	14. Chapter 14

  
  


Chakotay entra na enfermaria, e o Doutor o impede de se aproximar de Janeway.

 

— Comandante, a Capitão ainda não pode receber visitas. Ela ainda está sob os efeitos dos sedativos.

 

— Entendo. Doutor, por favor, quando a Capitão acordar, eu gostaria de ser avisado imediatamente.

 

O comandante abraça o Doutor que continua estático; Kes ri baixinho ao ver o rosto confuso do Doutor.

 

 

— Comandante — diz o Doutor se libertando do abraço —, creio que não seja necessário me agradecer.

 

— Reconhecimento sempre é necessário, Doutor — Kes responde. — Um dia você irá entender.

 

 O Comandante sorri para Kes e deixa a enfermaria.

  

Chakotay segue pelos corredores até o refeitório. Neelix, ao ver o comandante chegar, deixa seus afazeres e se apressa para falar com ele antes que alguém chegue primeiro.

  

— Comandante, os tripulantes e eu decidimos fazer alguns presentes de melhoras para a Capitão, e nós gostaríamos que o senhor entregasse a ela quando for possível.

  

— Seria uma ótima surpresa! Neelix, já te disseram que você tem ótimas ideias?

 

 — Para falar a verdade, Comandante, a maioria das vezes, todos odeiam minhas ideias.

  

Chakotay ri com Neelix enquanto procuram um lugar para se sentar e combinar os detalhes da surpresa para a capitão.

  

Alguns dias se passam até que Janeway acorde. As luzes parecem embaçadas, ela luta para manter os olhos abertos. Uma silhueta aparece em frente à luz.

  

— Capitão, fique calma, você está na enfermaria; a senhora passou por alguns procedimentos cirúrgicos, então, por favor, fique deitada.

  

Aos poucos, a Capitão relembra os acontecimentos, e uma angústia aperta seu peito. Uma pergunta inevitável precisa ser feita apesar do medo da resposta que estava por vir.

 

— Doutor, o senhor sabe o que eu preciso lhe perguntar...

  

— Desculpe, Capitão, mas, infelizmente, não havia mais nada que eu pudesse fazer.

  

Janeway chora copiosamente, enquanto o Doutor tenta acalmá-la.

  

— Capitão, o comandante havia me pedido para avisá-lo quando a senhora acordasse, mas creio que essa decisão não cabe a mim.

  

— Doutor, eu gostaria de terminar minha recuperação nos meus aposentos.

 

— O recomendável seria a senhora continuar sua recuperação aqui, mas, nessas circunstancias, eu autorizarei a sua saída da enfermaria, desde que esteja acompanhada. Caso haja qualquer piora no seu quadro, deverá voltar imediatamente para a enfermaria.

  

Janeway aceita as condições. 

  

 — Eu posso chamar Tuvok se a senhora preferir — diz o Doutor, preocupado.

  

—Não, avise Chakotay.

  

Chakotay levanta da cama apressadamente, após receber o chamado, veste o uniforme e ajeita o cabelo como se fosse a um encontro. Pelos corredores vazios da Voyager, Chakotay não esconde sua felicidade, a cada passo que se aproxima de sua amada mais difícil se torna esconder sua urgência de vê-la. Ao chegar à porta da enfermaria, Chakotay para por alguns segundos e respira fundo, tentando manter-se calmo. Um passo à frente e as portas da enfermaria se abrem, Chakotay entra e vê Janeway sentada em seu leito.

  

— Comandante Chakotay, é bom vê-lo — diz Janeway, feliz.

  

— Igualmente, Capitão — ele responde, tentando esconder um sorriso tímido.

 

— Comandante, eu acho que já passei tempo demais nessa enfermaria e adoraria ir para os meus aposentos. Eu até iria sozinha, mas o Doutor não permitiu.

  

— Será um prazer acompanhá-la.

  

Janeway se levanta ainda com um pouco de dificuldade. O Doutor entrega uma lista de recomendações a Chakotay.

 

— Aqui está tudo que a Capitão precisará por esses dias.

 

— Pode contar comigo, Doutor, eu cuidarei muito bem dela.

  

Chakotay carrega Janeway nos braços até a cadeira de rodas. Os dois seguem pelo corredor enquanto conversam:

  

— Chakotay, eu acho que antes de todos esses acontecimentos, eu fiquei lhe devendo uma resposta.

 

— Sim, quando achar que é o momento certo, eu estarei aqui para ouvir — ele responde sem titubear.

  

— O momento certo já passou, eu não posso adiar isso por mais tempo.

 

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

Nos aposentos da Capitão...

 

— Chakotay, eu não posso mais manter esse segredo, mesmo agora sendo tarde para confissões.

 

— Capitão…

 

Janeway se aproxima de Chakotay e remove de ambos seus comunicadores e pins de patente.

 

— Por favor, não é momento para formalidades, eu não preciso que você seja meu comandante agora. — Janeway segura as mãos de Chakotay. — Certo?

 

Eles se sentam frente a frente, as mãos frias de Kathryn fazem Chakotay tremer por dentro.

 

— Kathryn, seja o que for eu estarei ao seu lado…

 

Depois de alguns segundos de um silêncio inquieto, Janeway decide falar:  


— Chakotay, nossos dias juntos foram maravilhosos, apesar de todas as perdas, eu creio que tenham sido alguns dos dias mais felizes da minha vida.

 

Chakotay sorri e responde: — Eu sinto o mesmo, Kathryn.

 

— Por um tempo, achei que a única coisa que restaria desses dias seriam nossas lembranças, mas eu estava enganada…

 

Algumas lágrimas escorrem pelo rosto de Kathryn, Chakotay enxuga cada uma delas com suas mãos. Ela respira fundo como se a força necessária para continuar pudesse ser absorvida pelo ar.

 

— Nossa última noite foi intensa, até os últimos minutos e…

 

— E? — diz Chakotay apreensivo.

 

Kathryn sorri entre as lágrimas.  


 — Não foram só as lembranças que eu carreguei comigo. — Ela entrelaça os braços em torno de seu ventre como se o protegesse.

 

— Você está me dizendo que está grávida? — Chakotay pergunta extasiado com a possibilidade. — Não se preocupe, nós vamos ser bons pais, Kathryn.

 

Ela não consegue controlar o choro e abraça Chakotay.

 

— Não, nós não vamos…

 

— Kathryn…

 

— Nós nunca seremos. Quando eu descobri que estava grávida, já não havia o que fazer. O Doutor tentou descobrir como salvá-lo, mas a minha gravidez não duraria mais de seis meses e, mesmo se a gestação se completasse, não nasceria vivo. Ele desconfia que o vírus que contraímos tenha causado este problema. Mas, com tudo o que aconteceu, ele se foi antes que eu pudesse lhe contar. Eu simplesmente não sabia como contar.   
  
Chakotay tentou absorver todas aquelas informações, não conseguia pensar em nada que pudesse dizer que fosse o bastante para consolá-la.

 

 — Não se culpe, Kathryn. Nós vamos superar isso. Juntos.  


Por maior que fosse a tristeza de Chakotay, ele tenta manter-se forte.

 

— Você precisa descansar, em breve teremos uma surpresa para você. Venha, eu vou lhe ajudar a ficar mais confortável — disse tentando esconder sua dor.

 

Chakotay auxilia Kathryn a trocar de roupa e a se deitar na cama, ele deseja boa noite, seguido de um beijo.

 

— Eu ficarei na sala ao lado enquanto você dorme. Se precisar de mim é só me chamar.

 

— Chakotay, eu não quero ficar sozinha e minha cama é grande o suficiente para nós dois, você pode ficar ao meu lado, se quiser.

 

— Tudo o que você desejar, meu amor.

 

Chakotay se deita, e Kathryn aninha-se em seu peito. Em poucos minutos ela dorme, e ele aproveita este momento para chorar a perda de seu herdeiro, enquanto promete para si que nunca mais a deixará, nenhum protocolo irá impedir sua felicidade.


	16. Chapter 16

As horas passam e a Voyager volta a encher-se de vida. Chakotay acorda Kathryn com uma xícara de café quente.

 

— Meu amor, nós somos esperados no refeitório.

 

— Achei que ficaria mais um dia sem a comida do Neelix — ela responde com preguiça na voz.

 

Chakotay ri.

 

— Vamos, vai valer a pena. Eu prometo. Já faz mais de uma semana que você não sai deste quarto, achei que estaria animada.

 

— Tudo bem, eu só preciso encontrar meu uniforme.

 

— Kathryn, você ainda está de licença. Você pode usar algo mais confortável, pelo menos uma vez?

 

— Acho que posso fazer isso. Mas creio que a camisola que estou vestindo, por mais que seja confortável, não é a roupa mais indicada para ocasião — Kathryn provoca.

 

— Com certeza não, ou eu serei obrigado a usar meu _phaser_ algumas vezes.

 

  * ●



 

Algum tempo depois, Janeway e Chakotay chegam ao refeitório, o local está enfeitado para uma grande festa, risos e conversas permeiam o ambiente.

 

— Então era isso que vocês estavam aprontando? — diz Janeway surpreendida.

 

— Capitão, sente-se aqui — diz Paris indicando uma mesa, onde também estavam Harry e B’elanna.

 

Após algumas horas de conversas triviais, Neelix pede a palavra.

 

— Capitão, nós temos alguns presentes para a senhora.

 

Enquanto Neelix faz um longo discurso, os tripulantes, um a um, entregam seus embrulhos; entre eles: doces, flores e itens feitos à mão. Janeway se sente maravilhada com todos os presentes e a consideração que a tripulação demonstra, mas ao fim da fila está Chakotay de mãos vazias.

 

— Eu não lhe trouxe nada, Capitão.

 

— Não se preocupe com isso, você não precisava trazer nada, nenhum de vocês precisava — Janeway responde sorrindo.

 

— Mas eu trouxe algo para a Kathryn.Eu sei que não deveria fazer desse jeito, talvez você me odeie por isso, mas eu não posso mais esconder…

 

Paris ri e diz baixinho a Harry:

 

 — Como se ninguém tivesse percebido.

 

— Talvez eu esteja colocando tudo a perder, mas eu preciso lhe fazer essa pergunta e, se você responder que sim, eu estou disposto a deixar tudo para trás, a patente de comandante não me fará falta. Eu sei como são as regras da federação, porém, nada me importa mais do que seu amor.

 

A tripulação se aglomera em volta dos dois, a expectativa pela pergunta, e principalmente pela resposta, é tão grande que chega a ser quase que palpável.

 

— Kathryn Elizabeth Janeway, você aceita se casar comigo?

 

Todos os presentes prendem a respiração. Janeway estava em estado de choque, seu amor por Chakotay é enorme, mas há tanto em jogo que escolher sua felicidade parece egoísmo. Perder seu comandante poderia ser um grande problema para tripulação, afinal, metade dela era composta por maquis.

 

E, pela primeira vez, Janeway pensou em si.

 

— Eu aceito. Mas preciso de você na ponte, todos nós precisamos. Teremos que resolver isso de alguma forma.

 

— Talvez possamos encontrar alguma brecha nas regras — diz B’elanna.

 

— Ou talvez, só por uma vez, devêssemos abrir uma exceção — argumenta Paris implorando.

 

A tripulação celebra, por toda nave a notícia se espalha rapidamente como fogo em paiol. Enquanto todos imaginam como será este casamento, Janeway e Chakotay deixam o refeitório discretamente.

 

  * ●



 

Nos aposentos de Kathryn, Chakotay a auxilia a organizar os presentes.

 

— Acho que preciso de uma cabine só para os presentes — Kathryn analisa.

 

— Talvez você necessite de uma nave auxiliar só para eles — Chakotay debocha.  


Ao fim de algumas horas, as flores distribuídas por toda a cabine deixam o local um pouco menos cinza e austero, o perfume doce no ar combina perfeitamente com as novas cores que permeiam todo o aposento. Apesar de ter sido uma tarefa árdua encontrar o local perfeito para cada uma das coisas, os dois apreciam o resultado final.

 

— Gostou?

 

— Eu amei. Agora eu tenho a melhor decoração de toda a nave.

 

Ela sorri, mas ainda sente-se triste por sua perda.

 

— Ele teria sido feliz aqui? Uma criança no meio desta guerra constante? — Kathryn questiona Chakotay.

 

— Sim. Nós o protegeríamos. Ele teria dois pais amorosos e uma centena de tios para estragá-lo — ele responde tentando consolá-la. — Mas não pense nisso agora.

 

— Você está certo. Eu preciso pensar no futuro...

 

Chakotay toca os ombros dela e diz em seu ouvido:

 

— Então esse é o nosso novo lar?

 

— Sim, e não precisamos esconder mais nada de ninguém. O nosso lugar é aqui...


End file.
